Crystal Blue Eyes
by OerbaYunKaika
Summary: Strange world, stranger people. Especially certain pink-haired soldiers. AquaxLightning


_My friend…is such a pest when it comes to this couple…_

_He kept telling me to give it a try and write a story about it. Well, I finally did! I hope you're happy._

_This is set in New Bodhum mainly, so some concepts from XIII-2 might be included if I decide to make this story longer than a one-shot. Lightning was never in Valhalla in this, and Aqua is already a Keyblade Master. Set right after the fall of Cocoon. Aqua is 19, and Light is 21._

_On a different note, I actually didn't mind writing this couple that much. I found that it actually works pretty well, despite my personal disinterest in it. I just love Lightis too much. ^_^_

_Anywho, story time!_

"_In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted, and before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited." –ironia-vitae (check out her deviantART! She's awesome.)_

* * *

Looking up at the starry night sky, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I remembered what the Master had told me, that every star up there is another world. If that was true, then there must have been so many other worlds just waiting to be discovered. The one I had come to today was definitely unique from the other worlds I'd visited.

I landed on a broad plain filled with wildlife, and some of the most beautiful and unusual plants I'd ever seen. The earth here seemed to be dripping with ancient power, almost as if it was filled with magic and blessings from the past. The sky was what really caught my attention though. The stars were gorgeous as always, but there was something more eye-catching. There was a beautiful sphere of what looked like crystal, covered in an exquisite design of what looked like two girls, resting on top of a crystal pillar.

Did someone decide to build that? Who would ever get the idea for such a beautiful creation? And if no one built it…how did it get there?

This world was just calling out to me. So vast, so mysterious. I wandered through the plain until I came to a slightly rockier seaside area. So this place did have an ocean. I looked around to see what else was new. To one side was a small clearing. To the other was a little village.

I made my way through the winding path to the village, curious to see what sort of people lived here. I stepped gently over the safety barricade.

"It's not very decorative," I observed. "But it's quite sturdy. It would be comfortable to live here."

A sharp sound caught my attention. I glanced in the direction of the small pier and saw a woman standing over a dead monster, blade drawn and coated in blood. Everything about this woman was unique and strange. Her pink hair curled down her left shoulder, bangs splayed over the right side of her face. Her cold blue eyes were dazzling and fearsome at the same time. Her outfit was clearly a uniform of some sort, but it was personalized, the collar and gloves styled asymmetrically and a braided armband on her right arm.

She was definitely strong, and probably ruthless if you did something to anger her. But she looked like she also had a softer side, kinder and more understanding.

"This world is really strange…" I murmured to myself.

The woman whipped her head around at the sound of my voice.

"Who's there?" she asked harshly, clearly on alert.

I walked closer so she could see me clearly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I'm just kind of exploring."

She glared at me steadily. "You want to cause trouble or something?"

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Huh? Look, I don't want any trouble. I just got here."

"Uh huh…" She seemed like she didn't trust me at all. I sighed heavily and held out my hands to show that I wasn't holding any kind of weapon.

"I'm not here to cause trouble for you or anyone else," I told her truthfully. "But if it is a fight you want, then you'd best be prepared."

She let out a breath of almost silent laughter. "Alright then."

I frowned. Was she just trying to screw with me?

"So what's your name, blue hair?"

"It's definitely not blue hair, pinky."

"Lightning," she stated, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What?"

"My name."

This woman's name was Lightning? Who would actually name their child that? Did everyone here have weird names like that?

"So what's your name?" Lightning asked me again.

"Oh, it's Aqua."

"Aqua, huh?" she said as she pulled out a cleaning cloth and carefully wiped the still fresh blood off her blade. "That's nice I guess."

"Um, thanks?" I didn't really know if it was a compliment or not.

"That was a compliment, at least from her."

I looked behind me to find the source of this new voice. It was a girl strikingly similar to Lightning, but she was more my age and her hair was in a side ponytail instead of hanging loosely. She was dressed in a sleeveless white blouse with a sheer pastel pink vest over, a red plaid skirt, and light brown lace up ankle boots with black thigh highs. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Serah, nice to meet you," she greeted and held out her hand.

"Likewise." I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Aqua."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Aqua?" she asked.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I could use a place to stay for the night…"

"Of course, you can stay with Claire tonight."

"Serah!" Lightning exclaimed angrily.

The glare of a scolding mother came across Serah's face as she turned to the other pinkette.

"Claire Farron! This girl needs a place to stay, and I am not letting her sleep out in the cold! You will let her stay with you!"

Lightning let out a long, defeated sigh. She folded her blade and slid it inside the holster strapped to her skirt, then grabbed my wrist none too gently and lead (more like dragged) me inside one of the many houses. It was pretty simple, but nice. There was only one bed inside.

"You can sleep on the couch," she told me, kicking off her boots and sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, thanks."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I took off my shoes and lay down, realizing how tired I really was. I let my eyes slip closed and started dozing off. Before I fell asleep, I thought I felt someone pick me up. Must've just been the beginning of a dream.

* * *

I knew I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Whatever I was laying on was so soft, and I was really warm. I let out a sleepy sigh and forced myself to open my eyes.

All I could see was white cloth. I tried to sit up, but something was restricting me. I looked up then and realized that I was being held in the arms of Lightning. My eyes widened, and I could feel my face flushing, since my face was pressed right into her chest. I gently tried to remove myself from her vice-like grip, but with little luck.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until she wakes up,_ I thought.

I didn't have to wait too long. About ten minutes later she woke up. I felt her head shift to look down at me and her arms quickly released me as she sat up and faced away from me. I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized, almost stammering. "I used to sleep holding a pillow or something…"

"It's fine," I assured her. "How did I get in the bed in the first place though?"

"You looked really uncomfortable on the couch…so I moved you here before I went to bed."

"Oh, I see…thank you, Lightning."

She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "You can call me Light."

I smiled a bit. Maybe this was her way of opening up.

"Okay, Light then."

She stood up and stretched out her arms, grabbed her uniform, and went into what I assumed was the bathroom to change. I stood up and pulled on my shoes, heading outside without a word.

_I really should head home,_ I thought as I headed out of the village and to the clearing on the opposite side of the path.

I noticed a shortcut to the right. Why didn't I just use that last night? Maybe the tide was too high or something. I took the shortcut and quickly got to the clearing. I summoned my Keyblade and prepared to turn it into my glider. Just as I was about to change it, I heard, "Aqua!" and was knocked onto the ground hard by someone.

I looked up to see none other than Light on top of me, practically straddling me. She looked different somehow. Not just because it was broad daylight, but she looked like she was upset or bothered by something.

"What were you about to do?" she asked seriously.

"I was going to go home," I told her truthfully. "I don't live here, after all, and I need to go home."

She looked down at the ground, clearly debating her next words carefully.

"Why do you need to go home?"

"Well, all my friends are there, and my house and all my belongings."

"But…" She trailed off as she looked directly into my eyes. "Home is just a title, right? Home is anywhere that you feel safe and loved. Am I wrong?"

It was hard to say anything while looking into those crystal orbs. They were almost identical to my own, and oh so lovely. I felt like I was being pulled into them, that they would never let me leave their line of vision.

"I suppose that's true…but what does that have to do with me leaving?"

"If that's true, then can't this be your home?"

Wait, she wanted me to stay here? That didn't make any sense. Last night she wanted practically nothing to do with me. Why would she possibly change her mind overnight?

As if sensing my thoughts, she stated, "I don't know why, but something inside me is telling me…it's telling me not to let you go. I'm not in love or anything like that, but I want to keep you with me forever and never let you go, because you seem so special and unique."

My whole face went red. I know she said she wasn't in love with me, but it sounded like she was describing love at first sight or something cheesy like that.

"I barely know you. Why would I stay here with you?"

"So that we could get to know each other. I want to know you, Aqua."

"I'd like to know you better too, Light," I admitted.

She smiled a bit. "Claire."

"Huh?"

"My name is Claire."

* * *

_There you have it! I actually had fun with this, so let me know if it should be more than a one-shot._


End file.
